Fly Away
by His Baby Love
Summary: Bella's ex-boyfriend  and current best friend  Emmett is leaving her to go to grad school.  Distraught, she's offered a way to go with him and get away from her over-bearing parents.  Is she brave enough to go or will she do what is expected? OS for now.


A/N: This is just a quick one-shot I came up with for Emmett and Bella.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognized characters.

Best Friends Forever

Bella sniffled again, knowing she looked far from the lady she was raised to be but she didn't care about that at the moment. All she cared about was that her best friend was leaving her for grad school. Life was horrible to her at that moment; she'd spent almost every day with him for the last three years and now he was going to just be gone, poof, as if he didn't exist.

Carlisle, Emmett's father who'd driven down from New York to South Carolina in order to help Emmett move his things to his new house in Long Island, gave Bella a hug and kissed her cheek. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and forced her to look into his eyes with his massive hands. "Bella, this is not the end of the world. You will see Em again, you know you will, even if I have to buy the plane ticket myself. So breathe, don't let him see you like this, you know he'll just break down and never be able to forgive himself for leaving you here," Carlisle said. He always knew what to say at the right time but now he was oh, so wrong.

Things weren't going to be okay, this _was_ the end of the world for her. She'd never be able to go up to New York to see Emmett. Her parents wouldn't allow it, not to see a boy. She was turning twenty five in exactly one week but her parents still controlled her life to the fullest, as if she were a small child instead of the grown woman she really was.

"Carlisle, my parents will never allow me to come up to Long Island to see Emmett. They believe that, because we had a relationship and it didn't work out, we shouldn't speak to each other or be friends. They've threatened to take my truck, my belongings, and every dime that I have if I even consider coming up there. So, for me, this is the end of my world. This is a permanent goodbye to you both."

She hugged Carlisle again as Emmett walked out of the front door and down the front steps. Carlisle whispered into her ear as Emmett locked the front door, "Don't fret about that Baby Girl, everything has already been worked out as a surprise to both of you. You'll see soon enough."

Pulling back, Bella gave Carlisle a confused, contemplative look as Emmett started his car and came around to hug her. He towered over her by almost a foot and a half and outweighed her by a hundred fifty pounds at least but was nothing but her Emmy Bear.

He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around in circles before placing her on the roof of his 1999 Crown Victoria (_"with the police interceptor suspension package and shotgun rack in the top of the trunk"_) he would nag, as if that made a difference to her. It was a _car_ and Bella preferred _trucks_ like her 2011 chrome-on-black Nissan Titan.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as she buried her head into his chest. New tears were forming and she didn't want him to see them. She truly wanted him to go to graduate school; he deserved it. He was too smart not to go.

He tipped her face up with his finger and brushed his lips against hers, then kissed her momentarily with a bit more confidence than the first time. Her breath hitched and she touched her lips with her fingertips before opening her eyes and looking into his.

"Emmett, I…" she began.

"Bella, baby, I know this is a bad time, but I love you. I know that when we broke up I said that I wasn't in love with you and I felt like I should have been eight months into our relationship, but being broken up for this long and seeing you as just a friend again has made me realize exactly how I feel about you. I see your face light up because of your smile, and I see your face light up because of _me_, and I want that. I know that I'm going away for five years or more, but we can keep contact, and I'll come down here to get you as soon as I can. Please, say you'll be with me, even if it is long distance."

It was as if the clouds shifted in that moment because as soon as Bella started sobbing, rain started pouring down over them. She giggled and laughed hysterically for a moment, then looked at his face one last time.

"Emmett, of course I will, but we have to figure out a way for me to get up there and away from my parents. I can't take it down here anymore, not without you. I love you."

"I love you too Baby Bells," he replied, giving her one more kiss on the lips before helping her down and getting into his car. Carlisle winked at her and mouthed "Look underneath your passenger seat," before getting into his rented Tahoe and father and son pulled out of the drive, waving as they drove past.

It was still pouring out but Bella opened her passenger door and stuck her hand underneath her seat. Pulling out a manila envelope, she dumped its contents onto the floorboard and started going through everything, which wasn't much.

There was a sleek, black credit card with her name on it and a hand-written note from Carlisle:

"We're stopping at the gas station at the top of the road. I will stall him for fifteen minutes before we leave. If you meet with us there, I will make the final confirmation phone call for the movers to knock on your parents' front door and pack all of your _personal_ belongings. Clothing, furniture, and everything else can be bought when we get up north.

"I wrote a letter to your parents stating that, if they were reading it, you and Emmett were back together and you were going to Long Island with him. I wrote them a check for double the price of your truck, so don't worry about that. All you need to do, should you decide, is meet us at the gas station. If you decide against this route, all you have to do is drive straight past. Emmett doesn't know about this so it won't hurt his feelings if you feel that you can't do it this way.

"This is your out, Bella. Are you brave enough to take it?"

It wasn't signed but Bella would know his handwriting anywhere. She jumped into her truck, put it into drive, and floored it. She only had about ten minutes to get to the gas station where her heart was waiting for her to claim it.


End file.
